Egoistic Love Story (A Harvest Moon ANB fanfic)
by AriArisu
Summary: Allen recently moved to a small town called Echo Town. Little did he know that the town is almost like a ghost place! He immediately wanted to move! Then he met the new farm girl, Rachelle and she was absolutely hideous yet for some reason... Allen can't take his eyes off her! Will love bloom between a narcissistic boy and a carefree farm girl?
1. Chapter 1

Allen X MC Fanfic CHAPTER 1

Heya! New fic writer here! I've always wanted to post my stories on fan fiction and finally! w I also have this fic on Wattpad but eh. I want to spread it all over the internet! Please tell me what you think after you read this and have a nice day! :3

"So this is the town that old man persuaded me into working at, huh." There's a huge scarcity of buildings but a wide variety of nature to be seen. The air is clean, the skies are a light shade of blue, not a shred of cloud to be seen. The water is crystal clear, calm, reflecting the light blue sky. This is different from where I lived.

There aren't much townspeople here. It's much like a ghost town. Damn that old man. He mentioned that it was a little run down but this is far worse than I expected.

Great, just great. Being the prodigy hairstylist that I am, I should've stayed in the city where I'll be able to show off my magnificent works of art.

"Ah, Allen. Since you just arrived, why not greet the townspeople? But you should place your luggage at your new home first, I guess."

Dunhill, the old man who persuaded me to live in this dilapidated town, showed me to my new 2 storey home. A salon on the first floor and my home on the second.

It's not half bad. Heh. The craftsmanship is passable, suited to my glorious presence. Though painting it blue was a mistake. The shade of red would be better. The flowers in the front should've been of sunflowers. Perfect for summer.

"It's good." I muttered without thinking. The carpentry, the furniture, the design, was it all thought of by a single person? Hah. I doubt it. There's no such person in an anonymous town.

"I'm glad that it suits your favor. It was made by the new farm girl in town, Rachelle. She is quite splendid in the things she does."

My eyes widen. Just a bit. To think that a single farm girl, a female, nonetheless, built this house that even caught my attention. How interesting. I smirk, though remaining silent.

"In fact, I'll introduce you to her tomorrow. You must be tired from your trip. Rest up. I'll come first thing tomorrow morning."

"I am not a morning person. And I am certainly a horrible person at 'first thing in the morning'." is what I would like to say but the words just slipped through my mouth as air. I simply nodded as I assume Dunhill went on home.

I examined the salon, every nook and cranny. Not a single flaw and also quite simple. I proceeded on unpacking my luggage and fixed up the place suited to my comfortability.

A few hours passed and I slumped against the couch. It wasn't like the couches I used to sit on at the city but this is quite comfortable. I felt a gurgle through my stomach. I haven't eaten since I left the city and it's also hot here. I feel slight sweat on my forehead which made me feel uncomfortable.

I amenably headed to the bathroom to wash off the discomfort and the harsh weather seeping through my skin. After I cooled off, I walked towards the fridge, with a hand using the towel to wipe the wet strands of my natural red hair and the other to open the fridge.

A sudden blast of cool wind came into contact with my face. Aside from the refreshing wind, it is scarce of food. Talk about no hospitality. To think that they wouldn't at least leave a certain welcoming gift. How rude.

I am certain that there isn't even a restaurant in this town. A sigh escaped from my lips.

"Thud, thud, thud!" booming footsteps ran through my ears and I immediately went down to check.

When I arrived, it was quiet.

Silence. But… there's a wafting aroma filling the atmosphere. The scent of herb soup. How I loved that dish. As I daydreamed, my eyes suddenly landed on the counter where there was a steaming hot bowl of herb soup. Why is this here? Who left this? A dozen questions filled my mind but only one thought came through. I'm hungry.

Regardless of my other thoughts, I took the herb soup and headed to that table. I sat down and took a sip with a metallic soup spoon. It melted through my mouth. It was a luscious taste. I then finished the whole bowl and washed it in the sink afterwards.

I sat down on the bed which seemed to release an annoying creaking sound. A headache is what I'll get from this disrupting sound. A lot of thoughts is filling my mind but sleep is all I could ask for at this time.

And so, with that thought, I slowly drifted to unconsciousness.

I woke up quite early this time. 5 am. How annoying. I glare at the ticking clock as I was preparing myself up for the day. It's quarter to 6 o'clock when Dunhill came to pick me up.

We greeted the other townspeople. Two women, middle aged and old were falling head over heels for me as I would expect. Then there was a man, a tad bit younger than I was, kept glaring at me. Annoyed by my presence. I would expect that from other men. Jealous of a successful man such as I. There was also another girl who looked much like a samurai, uncomfortable of my presence. Not like it matters. There was also an older woman with her child, greeting me with a smile so fake. Then there's a childish looking girl by the name Tina.

It was time to meet the last villager, the person who built my house. Dunhill and I headed onto a huge space filled with crops, trees and a barn where I heard the moo of a cow. We stopped right in front of a farmhouse.

Dunhill knocked in front the door saying: "Good morning, Rachelle. I'm coming in!"

Dunhill opened the door and went in. I suppose locks aren't being used in this town…

"A new resident moved into town. You can come in now!" Dunhill shouted to me.

I suppose that is my cue. I enter the open door that Dunhill didn't even bother closing. I closed the door behind me and headed opposite the direction where she was standing.

I observe her from top to bottom. Disheveled hair. It's golden color and disheveled appearance makes the crown of her hair look just like a bird's nest. Casual overalls is what she's wearing. Not really my type. I'd go for eastern dresses, Nordic style clothing and or maid outfits. She looks unkept. A look unbefitting of a woman. I want to cut and fix that mess of a hair. I want to take her out shopping for clothes and burn those pesky overalls.

She is far from how I imagined her to be. A shame. Such a disappointment.

"Are you Rachelle?" Why did I even ask such an obvious question. Of course she is.

"I'm Allen. A top stylist. This old timer insisted that I come and see you. So here I am, nice to meet you."

She nodded and smiled.

I'm sure this girl would love to go out with me. I mean, I know how bewitching my looks are. Of course she would. She's got a nice smile though. I should play around with her for a bit.

"We don't have anyone who can cut hair, so I've been searching far and wide for someone." Dunhill said.

"That's when I met Allen here. When I said we could give him a salon, he agreed to come and live in town."

Which was a big mistake. A run down town like this, what good is bound to happen? But the salon she made really impressed even I, myself.

"I've checked the salon out and it looks great. Perfect for me to use the full range of my skills."

There. I've praised you. Be happy. It's not often like this that I praise someone.

"If you want to change your own style a little, Rachelle, come by and see me and I'll bring you right up to date!"

Which you should do as soon as you can. Look at that grimy and oily hair.

"That's all we wanted to say. Anyway, sorry for coming by this early in the morning. Keep up the good work!"

"I'll see you again soon, Rachelle."

"It looks like you're having a bit of a bad hair day too. Come by and I'll help sort you out!" I added.

So we left. Dunhill told me all about the town and after, we parted ways.

So here I am, back at my salon. It's deserted. Unlike back when I was at the city.

A sigh escaped from my lips. I'm hungry. Perhaps I should come by the general store and buy some ingredients.

As I opened the door, I bumped into a familiar figure. It was Rachelle… with an ugly cowboy hat… I guess since its summer, she wears that ugly thing.

…! It's that smell again… The smell of herb soup. Rachelle retreated a little and handed me a bowl of herb soup.

"I'm sorry for the sudden collision… Here… I thought that you'd get hungry since you just moved in and there's no restaurant here… The general store is also closed today, so I figured I'd make you some food… " She said in a low but clear voice.

"Were you also the one who left the herb soup by the counter yesterday?" I took the herb soup and she held on her hat with both small and slender hands. To think that those two hands could build a salon like this.

She nodded.

Thump… thump… thump…

What was that…? It might just be my imagination.

"You get me Rachelle, you've got great sensibilities. Allow me to praise you." I chuckled.

And so, she smiled and left.

To think that it was her, too, who made me this herb soup. She might be more than I thought she'd be.

-END OF CHAPTER 1-


	2. Chapter 2

Allen X MC Fanfic Part 2

"Allen! Are you awake?!" The boistering shout of Dunhill's voice along with his almost deafening bangs on the door echo all throughout the whole house.

Who wouldn't be awake by those irritating sounds?!

I immediately went downstairs to open the door.

"What?" I ask. Trying not to sound annoyed which I already am.

"Sorry for bothering you first thing in the morning." He apologized.

Well, it sure as Hell looked like you weren't sorry at all when you banged on my door.

"Well, it's about the town. There'll be a new villager arriving tomorrow and well, he's sorta energetic. .."

I couldn't hear Dunhill anymore as my eyes unconsciously followed Rachelle who was running all around town. I could see her giving gifts to the townspeople and shipping items. So she already starts working at this time. Talk about a hard worker.

"And that's about it. Are you okay with that, Allen?"

I snap back to my senses. Crap. I was absent mindedly looking at her. Why does she intrigue me so?

I don't know what Dunhill wanted to tell me, but I certainly don't want him to repeat all of what he said.

I just nod casually.

"Great! Thanks! He'll be here first thing tomorrow morning." and so he left with a wave.

I stared at him as he walked back to his house and then my eyes were fixated on Rachelle who was staring at me. Crap. I just woke up. I don't want her to see me in this horrible state.

As I continue to worry on the inside, Rachelle went towards me and gave me a fresh bowl of herb soup.

Again...?

I looked at the herb soup and I looked back at her. She was smiling.

"Good morning. I'm sorry for bothering you first thing in the morning." she said in a soft voice.

"It's... alright... Thanks for this..." I answered hesitantly.

She was beaming. Even with that cowboy hat and disheveled hair, she looked...cute.

She reached her hand towards my hair and I felt her fingers brush through.

"You have bed hair." She chuckled.

Thump...Thump...Thump...

Is she complimenting me or insulting me...? My heart is beating quite fast...

I have to keep my cool. I won't embarrass myself in front of her. Anyone but her.

I grabbed her hand and slowly rested my lips on it.

"Are you trying to tempt me?" I chuckle.

Her face was bright red. As I would expect from myself.

"U-umm...I-I..." She started stuttering.

"I-I still have work to do so I'll be going now. Good day!" She freed her hand from mine and ran off.

Hmph. Now I've turned the tables. Seeing her flustered was more amusing than I thought.

I went on inside to ready myself and eat the herb soup Rachelle brought for me.

It's 8 a.m. I should head on down to ready the shop. Not like I'll have much customers to begin with. How disappointing.

Though I still went on down and cleaned up the place. After that, I opened the store and waited at the counter at exactly 10 am.

I stared outside the window. It's completely deserted. All it's missing now is a rolling tumbleweed. I shook my head and silently waited for a customer.

"Thud! Thud! Thud!"

I scrunch my eyebrows in irritance. Am I going to hear those frustrating sounds everyday?! She keeps running back and forth. Why doesn't she just finish a job in one place and the other after?! Honestly.

Her footsteps are getting louder. Is she coming here? Might be a chance to be able to fix her hair.

The creek of the door is somehow music to my ears. She's here.

"Welcome. Would you like a haircut? I'll style it to your liking." I say.

"Umm... I... wanted to ask what kinds of things you like?" She asked sheepishly.

How peculiar. Why is she asking such a thing? Then again... This could be fun.

I smile. "Well, if you try asking with a cute voice and gesture, I might tell you."

She's dumbfounded that she's speechless.

"What, can't do it after all?" I tease her a bit.

"U-umm...C-could you please tell me the things that you like?" She whispers softly with rose colored cheeks. How gullible.

"Hnm. You really did it. Too bad I won't tell you." I show my tongue a bit.

Confused, she protests. "B-but you said that you'd tell-"

"I said that I 'might' tell you." I cut her off.

She looks really disappointed. Just like an abandoned puppy. Well... Just a bit.

"Since you're so cute, I'd say that I am truly bewitched by Genovese Pasta. Both the aroma and taste is luscious. I'm being kind with you now. Consider it as you using up your luck with me for today."

"T-thank you!" She beamed at me and ran back.

What an idiotic girl. Getting all excited just because of that.

She might've just brightened my mood a bit.

A few hours passed and just like that, the day ended.

"In the end, there weren't much customers. Considering that the population in this place is only a two digit number." I sigh.

I slumped against the bed and fell unconscious.

The birds were chirping and the bright sun's rays slipped through the window to my eyes. It's morning and my eyes are burning.

My legs hurt since I only stood at the counter the whole day yesterday.

At least today's my day off. That's the only good thing.

I readied myself and took a walk outside.

"Thud! Thud! Thud!"

It's time for that again. I'm not in the mood to talk to her right now.

I look down. "Please, don't talk to me in the morning. I dont like getting out of bed, not at all. Save it for the afternoon!"

"E-eh... I-I just wanted to give this to you..." Her arms reached closer.

I slowly lifted my head to see... No way. Genovese Pasta. That... fast? She's way too serious that I let out a slight chuckle.

"Thank you for this. I'll enjoy it later. It better suit my tastes." I took it and ruffled her hair with my empty hand. Her hair is surprisingly...smooth.

Though I've only been here for a few days, Rachelle's acts have piqued my interests. I want to see all the things that she does.

Thump...Thump...Thump...

My fingers slowly slide through her silky hair to her chin. I raise her chin to look at me. A face tainted red. Adorable indeed.

My body is moving on it's own... Our faces slowly go near each other...

Thump...Thump...Thump...

"Allen! You're here too?!" A loud voice could be heard from afar.

I immediately retreated, noticing what I almost did...Towards a simple farm girl like her...But more importantly... That annoyingly energetic voice could only be...

-End of Part two-

Phew! I Honestly have written 14 chapters of this fic and I'm too lazy to upload them cause I only use my phone to upload gifs and it's so difficult! o So please bear with me for being slow or you can read this fic on Wattpad with the same title. :3

Please tell me what you think and leave a like. Thank you very much. w


	3. Chapter 3

"Rod..." A heavy sigh escapes.

"Alleeeeen! I missed you!" Rod ran and immediately hugged me.

Rod is my childhood friend. We'd been friends since we were young, though we were separated since we wanted to go live our own paths and dreams. To see him again in this situation. It's frustrating.

"I see that you're still wearing those silly little goggles of yours. You haven't changed since then." I let out a sigh... A relieved one.

"I heard that you became a big shot hair stylist in the city. You were all over the news and magazines!" Rod exclaimed.

"Well, of course. I did say that I would become a prodigy hair stylist, didn't I?" I gave a smug look.

"And you still have that huge ego of yours." he laughs.

"What did you say?" my voice was cold, but not serious.

"Umm..." Her voice broke our conversation. Both Rod and I focused on her.

Rod smiled. "Oh, Dunhill told me that you were the one who built my house?! Rachelle right?! Nice to meet'cha!"

"Nice to meet you too." She smiled.

"Wait, you'll be living in this town from today on?" I ask, dumbfounded.

"Well, yeah. Didn't Dunhill tell you yesterday?" He cocked his head.

"Well..."

Right. He mentioned about 'counting on me', 'He's kinda energetic' and 'He'll be arriving tomorrow'.

"Not at all." I gave a flawless answer.

"Hmm? Strange. I could've sworn-"

"That's enough, that's enough. It's too early for this and I'm tired. You still have to unpack right?" I immediately answered back.

"Oh. Right, right! Could you help me?"

"I said that I'm tired and you ask me to help you do such a tedious task? Have some thought." I grumbled.

"Right. Sorry. Then could Rachelle help me?"

"Eh?" Rachelle and I asked in chorus.

"U-umm... Of course. I'll help." she smiled like an idiot.

I turned back.

"I'm going now. Don't bother me, okay?"

"Yeah! Let's talk again!" Rod's voice slowly faded as I walked on ahead.

It's none of my business. It's none of my business.

What am I getting worried for... Though...

I stare at the Genovese Pasta that I was holding and I unconsciously smiled since I was reminded of Rachelle's blushing face.

Though when did she find the time to build Rod's house...?

I question myself as I head back to my shop.

A few days passed, but Rachelle continued giving me either herb soup or Genovese Pasta. What a busybody she is.

The next morning, there was a restaurant right beside my store.

When does she build these things?!

But... this might be a chance to invite her out...

Huh. What am I thinking. She should be the one who should invite me out since I'm a far more superior person and a busy person at that.

When it hit 1 o'clock, I started to take a stroll around the Harvest Goddess's pond then down the bridge to take a look at the river. And there I saw Rachelle.

She had just entered from the west side. She looks a bit tired.

...

This isn't out of kindness or anything of that sort. I'm just being moody...

I walked towards her.

She must've heard my footsteps since she turned around.

"Oh, Rachelle. 'What am I doing?' You want to know what I'm doing? Isn't it obvious? I'm taking a break. You're lucky, actually, running into me right now. Really lucky!" I gave a smirk.

"I was just starting to feel thirsty, so I was going to get some tea. You don't have anything to do, right? I'm feeling pretty good today. I'll take you along with me if you like!"

Hmph. There's no way she would turn down MY invitation, but I looked back at her, who was still having that idiotic look plastered on her face.

"Come on. Hey, what's wrong? Come on, get a move on!" I turned back and started walking.

I couldn't help smiling hearing her footsteps knowing that she's following me.

We arrived at the restaurant. I opened the door for her then escorted her to her seat just as a perfect gentleman such as I, myself should do.

I took a glance at the menu, then a glance at her.

She's fidgeting. She's obviously nervous. She should be, since she's with this successful man. Hmph.

I only ordered what I wanted, not thinking about what she wants.

I asked for a lot of cuisines since I want to find out what kind of food she likes...

She's not picking up her untensils...

Hmm...

"What's up? It's my treat, so you don't have to hold back! Eat, come on."

She stared at me quietly then she muttered in a soft voice.

"T-thank you so much."

A splendid answer. I smiled.

"I invited you here. There's no need to thank me. Having a woman pay for food or drink while she is eating with me goes against everything I stand for."

"You're a kind person."

Thump.

Something opened within myself. That person's voice... The sentence I never wanted to hear...

'You're such a kind person, Allen.'

Disgusting...

I hope that that person's gone by now...

After all, that person has never done anything good for us...

A perfect example of a good-for-nothing.

"Allen...?"

...!

Not right now... I shouldn't think about that...

"You think that makes me kind? No, I'm just doing what anyone would do! Come on, let's eat."

I almost lost myself...

...

"Phew, that was great! I'd better get going, anyway. We part ways here! Looks like you had a good time. I'll invite you out again sometime.  
Look forward to it!"

We exchanged a wave and went our ways...

I watched her walk away.

That person... What's the point of remembering now...?

-End of Part 3-

And so I have finally landed on a computer and will be posting faster than before!

Please tell me what you think and follow me! :D


	4. Chapter 4

"Everyday, you go out drinking, giving women money! Do you honestly care about your own family?!"

Stop it...

"Everyday, I work myself off just to pay the bills and help the kids! And how about you, huh?! All you ever do is play around! You rarely come home and never leave money!"

I don't want this anymore...

"And where are you going now, huh?! Stop running away, you coward! Face us! I've had enough!"

It's dark and hollow...

An empty feeling...

"Allen...? Allen...?!"

...!

I open my eyes to see Rachelle.

She has this worried look on her face...

I guess I was dreaming... A horrible nightmare...

"Rachelle, what are you doing in my room?" I ask, sitting up.

"Umm... I didn't see you at the shop so I thought that I'd just leave the herb soup at your table, then I saw that you look dreadful, so..."

"So you went to a man's room this early in the morning and at his bed at that. Were you going to do something?" I tease.

"Hwe?! N-no! Of course not! I-I was just worried about you!"

"No more excuses."

I pull her hand and let her sit on my lap.

I hold her hand with mine and give a light peck on the back of her palm.

But before I could do that, she immediately used her hands to push away my face.

"Hey..." I say coldly.

"Just what is the meaning of this?"

"T-that's my line!" she shouted as she hurriedly stood up.

"I-I'll be going now!" She excused herself and stopped at the stairs to look at me.

"If ever you're troubled... You could always come talk to me..."

I'm surprised. Knowing that she can't do much, she tried to find ways to cheer me up...

"I'll take you up on that offer someday..."

She grinned like an idiot and ran down.

I should really put locks in my home...

Today's also my day off.

It's been a month since I invited Rachelle to that restaurant.

Ever since that day, I continued having nightmares from the past.

I should take my mind off of those things.

The past is in the past after all.

I should think of new hairstyles.

I keep sketching, but none of these are good enough.

I suddenly heard footsteps. It was Rachelle.

"Why are you here again?"

"Umm... I just wanted to see you... I was worried." She looked down, covering her face with her hat.

"I'm even more worried about you. Just because you're a farmer doesn't mean you can cut corners in your appearance, alright? You should always be stylish."

"Y-yes sir!" She gave a salute.

"There's no need to pretend to be a soldier." I chuckle.

"I could always style your hair for you and pick out your clothes."

"You sure do love accessories." She cocked her head to the side.

"Collecting accessories is my hobby. Like, jewelry, clothes, hats... I make my own jewelry, too."

"I take passion in the things I love and do." I added.

"I see. What a nice feeling that is. I also take passion in the regular and dull things that I do...Even...the things that I cook for you..." her voice softened.

"What?" I heard her loud and clear, but I want to hear it again...

"N-nothing! Anyway, I gotta tend to my farm animals!" and so she left in a hurry.

Disappointing...

I continued thinking and sketching, but I just can't get her out of my head...

...

When I have to do something, I'll do it without hesitation.

So I hurried on and stopped at her front door.

I slowly lifted and balled my hand into a fist and knocked on her door.

"Rachelle, you're here, right? I'm coming in." I didn't wait for an answer and immediately waltzed in.

"Hey, Rachelle. If you got some time then come out with me again. I'll make some time for you. Come on, lets go." I was too impatient that I immediately walked out, but I knew that she'd still follow me.

We then stopped at the river area and took a seat on a log near the patch of flowers.

"Wow, that breeze sure does feel good! I've been worked to the bone recently thinking of new hairstyles! I do prefer being busy, but it's also nice to take a break sometimes!" I stretched my arms a little bit.

It looked like Rachelle wanted to say something.

"Hey, you've got something to ask me?"

"Eh?"

"I'll let you ask me a question for today, but you should hurry up and think of one. I'm giving you 5 seconds."

"Eh?!"

"5...4...3...2..."

She's so cute when she's flustered.

"U-umm! Why did you want to be a stylist?!"

"You want to know why I became a stylist? Let me see... if you ask me as cutely as you can, I might tell you!"

Yes, this happened before but... Her gestures are just really adorable that I want to see it again.

"I'll give it a shot."

"Heh. Go ahead." I smiled.

"Pretty please?" she cocked her head.

"Hummm not quite there yet. Again." I complained.

"Would you please tell me?" she gave a smile as she cocked her head.

"A little cuter. You're almost there."

"Would you please tell me? Pretty please~?" she clasped her hands together.

"That's not bad, coming from you, Rachelle. Pretty good overall, actually. I'll tell you everything." but not really everything...

"My mother and sister both had really long hair, but didn't know what to do with it. So I started helping them out."

"Oh I see..."

"As my skills increased other women in the neighborhood started to ask me to style their hair, too. Keeping them happy spread word of my talents further, and more and more women started to come for my help."

"That's great but... only women..." she said softly.

I just continued, pretending that I didn't hear her.

"That led to me opening my salon, and here we are. I almost scare myself, having reached such a level of proficiency without being taught by anyone at all!" I gave a proud smile.

"Hairstyle, clothing, and makeup... your appearance has a far bigger impact on others than maybe you'd like to think." I gave a slight scolding tone.

"O-oh..." she took a look at her hair.

"A stylist has the power to completely change the impression someone gives. It's quite a thrilling profession!"

"I see." she smiled.

"Wow, look at all the info you plugged me for. I don't normally talk that much." I scratched my the back of my head.

"It was really great. I'm glad you told me."

"You enjoyed my back story? That's great, Rachelle. Thank you."

"You're welcome..." she still seems to have a wondering look to her face.

Whatever. "I'd better be getting back to the present, anyway! See you, Rachelle. Let's talk again soon." I stood up and walked away.

She pulled me back. "Hey... Are you okay...?" Umm... Family problems, I mean."

"Eh?" I was taken aback.

"T-that's because... when you were sleeping, I kept hearing you mutter the word 'mother'...That's why."

This girl... How can she see right through me...

"I have a mother and a sister. Neither of them are especially delicate. That's made me a master of housework."

My smile slowly faded.

"I had a father as well. If that's what you call it. I don't think of a man who was never at home as my father."

"I-I see...I'm sorry." she muttered.

"What are you sorry for? I answered of my own free will. If that's all, I'll be going." I turned back yet again.

"Umm yeah... See you..."

I started walking and then stopped.

"Hey... Thanks for hearing me out..."

I immediately left after that, not expecting an answer.

Thump...Thump...Thump...

Why does she make me feel this way...

-End of Part 4-

Chapter 4 has now been uploaded and published!

I hope that I'll continue getting views and comments or likes on my fanfic!

I thank the people who read my fanfic!

Means a whole lot to me!


	5. Chapter 5

"Allen!"

It was her again.

She's been visiting me a lot lately.

"Here! Genovese Pasta!"

Again...? That's the second time today.

"Hey, you've already given me something today. I only take one present per day. That's my rule."

"Eh~~~! But! I love you so much that I want to shower you with gifts!"

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

It wasn't Rachelle's voice. Somehow, I felt relieved and disappointed...

"Oh, Tina! Hi!" Rachelle beamed at her as Tina returned a stupid smile.

"What're you doing here, Tina?" I asked as I rubbed the space between my eyebrows.

It's not like I hate Tina. I dislike her is all. She's far more noisy and childish as Rod, and also active at that. I bet that they'd go great together.

"Well~ I heard from a friend of mine that you had numerous girlfriends before! Is that true?!"

I frowned.

"I'm not going to answer your question."

"Oh~? So you did have numerous lovers before?!"

"Don't jump into conclusions. I have the right of privacy. If you strip that away, then it is a violation of my rights. Also, putting someone's personal information on the newspaper is bad taste, don't you think? Spreading gossips and stories about a person. Don't you think that that's a horrible thing to do?"

"Woah, woah, woah. Sorry there! No need to get so uptight! Chill out! I just wanted to know. Anyway, sorry for bothering you two. I'll be going now."

She put on an awkward smile and then left Rachelle and I in an awkward situation.

Perhaps, I might've said too much.

My feelings overwhelmed me.

I took a glance at Rachelle.

She looks unaffected which is kind of a disappointment for me.

"Allen... Is it...?"

"Huh? What is it?"

"N-no. Nevermind! I forgot that I had to do something. Bye!"

She left in a hurry.

She's obviously affected.

"She's so easy to read." I gave a pleasant sigh.

The ching of the chime rang.

"Good morning. How would you like me to style your hair toda-!"

She slowly came in. Walking closer and closer.

Her devious smile that I hated.

The clothes that she always wears. Always revealing just like before.

The klik and klak of her high heels everytime she walks on wooden floors.

She gazed at me, crossing her arms.

"Allen! Oh, how I've missed you so!" she hugged me tightly.

Sweat ran down my neck.

"Sheryl... Why are you here...?"

"I just wanted to say that I really messed up and I wanted to apologize. Can we get together again?" she batted her eyelashes.

Makes me want to vomit.

"I said that what's done is done, right? Like I said before, people like you who take advantage of other people is a disgrace to me. I was a fool before, but your witchcraft cannot sully me anymore. If you understand, then leave."

"*Ching!*"

"Oh? Felicity. Good morning. How do you want me to style your hair today?" I smiled.

"Hi Allen! Could you trim the ends a bit? But don't make my hair too short, okay?" she worried.

"Trust me. I take pride in what I do." I smiled.

I walked towards Felicity, ignoring Sheryl's presence.

"Umm...Sorry. Was I bothering you with something?" Felicity cocked her head.

The moment since Felicity entered, the only thing that her eyes had focus on was her hair, so when she looked up just now, she had just noticed Sheryl.

"No, it's fine." I smiled.

But... Something broke our conversation. Or rather, someONE.

"Oh, so, that's your new girlfriend, Allen? Is that why you moved to this town?" Sheryl was obviously angry.

Seriously, she is a huge pain in the ass.

"And?" I asked sarcastically.

"*click!*"

There was a sound of a flash and a beep. The clues were obvious. Someone took a picture. And the only one who takes pictures in this town is...

"Oh my gosh, Allen! So you did have a girlfriend before and now you're dating Felicity?! Your ex is a beauty though! Why'd you break up?!" Tina screamed.

"Hey. Don't interpret the situation as you please." I shake my head in disapproval.

And another problem came by.

Again, the ching of the chime rang.

"Allen? Tina? Felicity? What's going on? I heard a big ruckus outside so I wanted to take a look." she bobbed her head.

Rachelle...

"Hey, hey, Rachelle!" Tina hugged Rachelle.

"Did you know that... Allen's ex is here! That really attractive girl over there! And now, he's currently going out with Felicity!" She squealed like a little girl.

"Tina, how long have you been listening?" I ask, obviously irritated with her.

"When I said that I'd be going. Umm... You know, I never left from the start. Ahahahahaha..." she scratched the back of her head.

"Rachelle, you don't honestly..." I took a glance at her.

She was smiling. Not like her usual idiotic smile. It's as if her eyes were going to burst in tears.

"Oh. Umm... I didn't know that Felicity was your girlfriend, Allen. Congrats." she said.

Of course, she's really...kind.

"Wait, Rachelle-" Felicity wanted to cut in, but...

"Oh. Look at the time. I must be going now. Bye!" She smiled and left.

"Umm... It looks like I did something wrong, didn't I?" Tina blamed herself in a sheepish manner hoping that no one would get mad at her.

I gave a heavy sigh.

"Just...Just leave for now. Sheryl too. Felicity, I'll be cutting your hair now. Don't mind what just happened."

Sheryl opened her mouth. "But Allen-"

"LEAVE!" I shouted.

"Just...leave me be for now." My voice softened.

I didn't bother turning around.

I just stood there until I heard their footsteps go out the door.

After I gave Felicity a haircut, I closed up the shop since it was already time.

I headed to my room in a sluggish manner and flopped onto my annoyingly creaky bed.

I start to recall the various events that happened today.

She came.

She was misunderstood.

She spread a misunderstanding.

And finally... She misunderstood.

"She cried..."

But if she easily believes the words of someone else, then she's being doubtful.

Will things go back the way they will tomorrow...?

A few days passed, Sheryl kept pestering and visiting me every time I told her to leave.

Ever since that incident, Rachelle never came. In fact, she never passed by.

It's been a week already...

"Hey Allen!" He came by.

"Rod... This really isn't the best time. I'm really troubled right now." I turn my head away.

"Eh? Weird. Rachelle said the exact same thing when I visited her earlier." he scratched the back of his head... "Although she said that she was sorry..." he pouted.

"Oh, and Rachelle was also muttering to herself saying:"I believe him, I trust him, but why is my heart squeezing this tightly...? I...Once I've made up my mind and sort things out then I'll face him properly." I wonder what that was all about?" Rod pondered.

I was rendered speechless for a moment, but then I knew what I had-No. What I WANTED to do.

"Sorry, Rod. You can bother me next time. I have to go." I patted his shoulder as I hurried to find her.

I ran and ran looking all throughout the town, the forest.

And finally, I found her.

I tried to calm myself down, but I just couldn't.

She was sitting down opposite of the Harvest Goddess' pond.

I walked towards her and slowly hugged her from behind.

She was shocked at first then she rested her head against my arms that were wrapped around her.

"Allen... I umm... I'm sorry that I hadn't visited you lately. It's just that... I don't know what to call it. J-...Jealousy?" She looked down in shame.

"I-I mean, you and I aren't even!... But I! Urgh! I can't get my words straight!" She was flustered and troubled.

I sat beside her.

"You're an idiot, aren't you?" I said in a blunt manner.

She protested."What?!Well, I'm sorry if I-"

"You're stubborn, but kind. Noisy, but knows where to draw the line. Proactive yet stylish yet attractive.

"Are you complimenting me or insulting me...?" She gave a blatant stare.

"You're impatient, aren't you?" I snickered as I slowly took off my eyeglasses.

"But somehow, I could never take my eyes off of you." I smiled.

"Eh?" Her eyes widened as her cheeks tinted a touch of red.

"Plus, how gullible can you get? You really shouldn't believe other people's words unless you hear it from the person's own mouth and just be troubled like an idiot." I said as rudely as I could.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She looked confused.

"It means that Felicity isn't my girlfriend."

"Eh?! But what about your ex?! I've seen her go to your store everyday!"

"She's my sister. She keeps pestering me to work at her salon again. She used me as a service attraction, stylist, and helper back in the city."

"Ehh... So... I misunderstood everything?"

"Exactly."

She grew silent for a minute and her face suddenly flushed red out of embarrassment and shame.

"I was such an idiot!"

"Now do you get it?" I chuckled.

"I'm-I apologize for how I behaved! I just acted based on how I felt! So! So...That's why...C-Could I still continue visiting your store again just like before?"

"Hehe. Of course. You're welcome to."

"I see. Thank goodness." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"But you gotta get your hair cut at least once since you only come to the store to pester me."

"Eh?! Geez! My hair is fine the way it is!"

"Oh no it isn't." I took out a pair of scissors as my aura became darker.

"Eh? Allen. Don't. I beg you. Please."

She jerked when she heard the snip of my scissors.

"Nooooo!"

And that's how a simple misunderstanding turned into a huge problem, yet was solved with a little opening up of feelings and understanding.

*End of Part 5*

Allen has got to be the biggest jerk of all of Harvest Moon games! God!

I mean, Rod puts up with him, ya know?!

I do love Allen but sometimes, he could be a pain in the neck. -.-

Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Movement of Egoistic Love Story

Hello! I've come to talk about Egoistic Love Story. In , I've reported that this story has been completed so I will not be posting anymore chapters on this story but on my Wattpad account, you'll see all the chapters of Egoistic Love Story from start to finish, from rants to extra stories, everything is there on my Wattpad account, AriArisu. :3 The title of the story is still the same. Thank you for your cooperation, guys and as always, happy reading~


End file.
